Luke
Luke is a Sage of the forums, and a dang good one at that. He first arrived in the year of 2008, but he lurked so bad it's almost as though he wasn't there at all. In late 2010, he came back and repented for his rampant lurking. History of the Luke It was at this time that an evil ninja empire, known as the Brotherhood of the Traveling Gi, had been running rampant on the forums. Faced by an onslaught of ninja evil, even the admins were helpless to stop them. However, armed with only the... arm... of Zombie Washington, Luke overthrew the Brotherhood of the Traveling Gi. All rejoiced and threw him up into the air as a crowd. In further attempts to repent, he took to posting like a Silent But Deadly Ninja Pirate. Soon afterward, Zombie Washington filed a lawsuit against Luke for unlawful wielding of a Zombie Appendage, as stated by Zombie Law Part C Subsection 23E Article Q and lost the rights to using Zombie Washington's arm as a weapon. However, using the element of surprise, Luke stole Zombie Washington's leg, since legs are fair game. Getting Teh weap0nz Afterwards, he went to Frank's Hot Dog and Ninja Equipment Emporium, who had bad service, where the remainder of The Brotherhood of the Traveling Gi now worked, forced to do so in order to make a decent living as nobody else would hire them since they kinda ran rampant. It was there that he bought a Hot Dog Plate Lunch and a Frank's Hotdog and a book titled Winning Zombie Lawsuits for Dummies, having not even the slightest fear of the bloodthirsty ninjas who wanted the blood that flowed through his circulatory system. It was after this that Luke was promoted to Sage for his acts of bravery and utter badassery. The End of Frank's Hot Dog and Ninja Emporium When Frank's Hot Dog and Ninja Equipment Emporium went belly up, (most likely due to the fact that selling only hot dogs and ninja equipment is stupid) the remainder of The Brotherhood of the Traveling Gi disappeared, most likely plotting the death of Luke. Wherever they are and whenever they decide to strike, Luke will be ready, armed with the leg of Zombie Washington. Zombie Washington! ZOMG!!!!!!11!!!!1!!!!one!!! On a different note, Zombie Washington was last seen slowly hobbling after Luke across the Chatbox Highway in an attempt to get his leg back, shortly followed by disturbing screamy moans. He was never heard from again, but people speculate that he had merely found his long lost Zombie wife, whom he ended up making love with on the side of the road. Category:Sages Real Talk, thoughCategory:Sages Luke here, or more famously known as Redlinkrulz, or Redlin Krulz, or Corrick (for a short time), and now known as Gedab, with a little more info. I still don't know who made this excellent story above. I have my suspicions, but no definite culprit. Anyways, yeah, I joined this site in '08 and lurked for the longest fuckin' time. I didn't get the courage to post until about 2010? 2009? I can't remember. Anyways, I have some pretty fond memories of this site as it was the first "Forum Site" I ever joined on the internet. Hell, it was the first major site on the internet I ever gave a look at. See, growing up, I never really had a personal computer with internet until around 7th grade. Before then, I didn't know about the glories of this wonderous thing called the "internet", and, being the Zelda junkie I was (and kinda still am), I looked up sites about the game. I forgot how and why I set up an account on LoZ, but I am glad I did. The time I was active, and boy was I active, I remember that I was quite the bother at times. Hell, I found some old thread transcripts and boy did they make me cringe every time I saw one of my posts. But I had my moments of non-faggotry. Not to mention I was a big supporter of the site and did my best to be active in the forums. I still rememember when the site was shut down. I found out that a facebook group was made, and I requested to be a "Poster" for it, like finding Zelda shit online and posting it there, but promptly had my ass booted from it due to my inactivity. It just didn't feel the same, ya know? There's something about that vBulletin forum that just cannot be captured in any other format. Then, come to find out, the site is back, as if it never skipped a beat. Whether or not it is here to stay I cannot say, but what I can tell you is that shenanigans are sure to follow shortly. Lookin' at you, Chance! Anyways, that's my schpeel about the site from my... heart? I don't fucking know, I can't think of any other phrase that doesn't sound cheesy. ~Luke, redlinkrulz/Gedab